What Lies Beneath The Summer Sky (A Jaune x Kali Love Story)
by The Atypical Big Diesel
Summary: Temptations brew in the village as Jaune spends his summer working as a fee collector for his newspaper. His devotion to the job earns the attention of his friend's mother, housewife Kali Belladonna. Follow the journey as feelings are contested, loyalty is tested, and vows are questioned. Will Jaune give in? Will Kali give in? One thing is for certain, changes will come.{Modern AU}
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

_**Hey, guys! The Atypical Author (Big Diesel) is here with an updated story that is formerly of "Jaune's Mothers." Here is the updated and re-edited OOC Kali x OOC Jaune story, "When A Mother Loves Another." Reminder, although this story is realistic fiction and romance-drama, be advised that it contains strong adult content.**_

 _ **The author doesn't support and/or encourage any of the events portrayed in this story. The characters of RWBY doesn't belong to me but to the creator, Monty Oum (RIP) and the producers over at Rooster Teeth. I hope you guys enjoy the updated version of this series. Take care and God bless on whatever endeavors you have in your life. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a typical Saturday afternoon as 17-year-old Jaune Arc finished his last house acquiring money for his job as a fee collector for the local village newspaper. There wasn't glamor with the job and he wouldn't be spotted in the paper himself. He wasn't any different than a bill collector. Nevertheless, it was a job and it was easy pay. It was the beginning of summer vacation and it was in the interest of his parents to acquire a job. So, his mother pulled some strings with a friend and this is what he is doing as of now.

He checked the box to sign off of his last residence. He finalized it with a stamp followed by a heavy sigh. He was tired. Despite being easy pay, it wasn't easy waking up at the crack of dawn going from neighborhood to neighborhood. He wasn't the only collector but living in a town with a population of only 5,000, the subdivisions can be scarce. He didn't have a car. He had a bike and a dream. A dream that someday he could own a Vespa just like his favorite character, Haruko Haruhara, from his favorite manga/anime, _FLCL._ He often pictured himself as a male version of Haruko or Naoto as he whisked through the dusty roads, hoping to make moves in the countryside. But for now, his mountain bike had to do. He wouldn't complain about it for this mountain bike was a gift from his sisters for his sixteenth birthday. They scrapped up whatever they could to give their brother his gift. He was humble. And as his mother had told him, humility goes a long way.

He put his collectors' fee in an envelope, marking the address to the paper to send it to the mailbox. He could have sent it directly to the company, but he was tired and was ready to head home. His favorite baseball team was playing and was coming on the television in less than an hour, and then he had promised his younger sister Jenna that he was going to help her with her summer school homework. He smiled as if pondered on the fate of Jenna's repetitiveness of summer school.

After he got on his bike, he sped onto the dusty road, taking the eight-mile ride back to his home. As he continued through the neighborhood, he saw the number of women traveling. Some were in groups, some were walking in pairs, and a couple was walking alone. Sundresses, sunhats, light purses, and baskets identified them as housewives. Jaune had to remind himself that Saturdays were the days of housewives heading to go shopping as it concludes the sales week. He knew that because his mother would go and catch the latest on sales as well. He tried being careful so that he wouldn't accidentally run over a passerby.

He can't say that it wasn't the first time it happened.

He was approaching the end of the street. He braked so he wouldn't get hit by a car. Before he crossed the main highway, a sound of a woman hailed him, calling his name.

"Oi! Jaune, are you heading home?"

Jaune looked to his left. In his field of a vision was a woman that he had the pleasure to acquaint himself while being a fee collector. Her name was Kali Belladonna. To Jaune, Kali was the mother of his classmate and friend, Blake Belladonna. He had seen her dropping off her daughter at school. She even chaperoned a few of the dances at their school. He didn't really acquaint himself with her until he was designated as a fee collector for her neighborhood.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Mrs. Belladonna," he said to Kali. "Surprise to see you out here today."

"Well, you know, dear. Today is Saturday, and I have to get some items for the next week for my lovely darlings," she told him as she approached him. Jaune took off his helmet so he can embrace the lovely woman of his affections. Affections that he tried not to display to her.

"Smells like you put up a sweat," she said while laughing.

"I ran a few miles before heading to work, Mrs. Belladonna," he told her. "Trying to catch a quick workout before work." He lifted his underarms. "I apologize if I left any sweat on you."

She swayed her arm. "Now, child, relax. You must've forgotten about my athletic daughter."

"I didn't," he chuckled at her. "In fact, she is outdoing me in track class."

"Just like a Belladonna. Reaching for the top!"

"She can do sprints," said Jaune. He teasingly displayed his arms. "As of now, I need to work on my pythons."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I don't get why you boys worry about muscles?"

"Well, Mr. Belladonna has them," he said while trying to hide his defensiveness.

"Granted that you are right, but I love youth. So, why the hurry," she said while smiling at him. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

He scratched his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I've planned a quiet weekend. Nothing too serious. Might spend time with my sisters."

She covered her mouth, flushing in the process. "I love it when boys care about their sisters."

Rubbing the back of his head out of nervousness, he smiled. "Well, if I don't, then they would pounce me or drag me out of my shed. They really love their brother."

Kali moved out of the way to allow the other housewives venture to their destination. She swayed her hairs so she can allow the wind to soothe her. She watched as Jaune was covering in sweat. Rain wasn't in the forecast, but he was drenched. She reached for her handkerchief. "I think you need this more than I, dear."

His face turned red when getting her handkerchief. "Thanks." He took it. "I promise to give it back to you as soon as I can." He paused. "Not until I wash it first."

"You can do that when I come by soon to bring you a plate of my world famous hamburger pasta."

He swayed his hands. "You're too good to me, Mrs. Belladonna." He patted his stomach. "I don't think my belly can handle any more of your delicious meals."

"Relax, child. I make too much and Blake isn't going to finish all of it. Ghira, if he is ever home, tends to eat small bites. I do pack enough for him when he leaves town for his work. I even go and bring my meals to others." She winked at him. "I know you need your _stamina_ the most."

He looked at the sky. "Looks like more cardio for Jaune Arc."

She laughed at him, patting him on his back. "You're too silly for me, Jaune." She picked up her basket. "I've got to go! Don't want to lose any of those shopping deals."

"If you see my mother, tell her to bring back some Twizzlers," he said as he put back on his helmet.

"I will keep that in mind. Later, Jaune."

"Later, Mrs. B. Thanks in advance for the meals and for my Mom." Jaune crossed the highway and headed for the three-mile path home. He kept forward, focusing on the road as the trees were waving in the wind.

To Jaune, Kali Belladonna was the most attractive woman he has ever met. He could never forget the day when he met her at one of the school dances. She was beautiful, elegant, divine, and charming. She smelled of a moist flower. She was sweet, dependable, trustworthy, and an overall wonderful woman. She is a devoted wife and mother. He envied Ghira and Blake. He closed his eyes for a brief second, wanting to absorb the moment that he shared with her.

She was part of the reason why he convinced his boss to give him the route. It wasn't the desired route. It was a few miles from the village. Nothing but country roads, trees, and cow pastures between there and the village. It was fine to the blonde as he can enjoy the peaceful scenery, grab a bite from one of the apple trees, and most of all, having the opportunity of seeing Mrs. Belladonna.

He flushed as he held on to her handkerchief. Her initials were monogrammed in black. It meshed well with the pink handkerchief. At moments, he took sniffs. He wanted to capture the feeling of her presence. Even as he was approaching his home, he was feeling the tension in his pants. He wasn't feeling guilty. He was a teenager. A teenager with feelings and emotions. He would be lying to himself if Kali wasn't a thought when he masturbated.

Lately, Kali has been consuming each and every thought as he enjoyed himself in the night.

He thanked Oum that his father built him a shed so he can have his independence. Also, with his mother pregnant with child number nine, the extra room was needed.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled it to his music gallery. The outro to _FLCL'_ s, "Ride On, Shooting Star," was saved under his favorites and the first on his list. He began humming the beats loudly onto the moist air as he made his trek back to his home.

* * *

Kali Belladonna watched Jaune depart into the distance. She watched as she was seeing a child who was developing into a man. She would be a liar if she didn't say that she wasn't curious about Jaune Arc. Although young for his age, very dependable, reliable, trustworthy, and quite handsome to boot. She had encountered him on numerous occasions - picking up Blake from school, school dances, and the like. Jaune was the talk of the table with Blake whenever she picked her up from practice or partaking on a meal. One thing was for certain, this boy has to be an awesome wonder.

Unbeknownst to him, he tends to be the talk of debate when she has tea with the housewives.

 _Did you see that Jaune boy carrying those papers at the depot? I thought I was going to have a heart attack._

 _That Arc kid? I saw him carrying those heavy bags for his mother. Why can't my son be like him?_

 _That ain't nothing. Jaune helped me fix my son's bike when it got a flat. A flat that I have caused._

 _Do you want to do something on purpose? How about wearing thin clothing when he knocks on the door. He is tickled pink when he sees a slight bra or my panties through my negligee._

 _Let's be honest, ladies. We are all waiting on the countdown when Jaune turns eighteen. He isn't that far away. Maybe in two or three weeks._

 _My daughters love him. He is nice at school. He is very friendly with his peers and teachers._

 _I wonder if he is nice in the sack if you know what I mean._

 _Lisa, aren't you married?_

 _I am, faithfully, but it doesn't hurt getting a taste of him. He would need it for the experience._

 _Not if I get him first._

Kali would quietly sip her tea as the women were bantering about Jaune Arc. Jaune had a body of a man, but his face still identified him as a boy. If Jaune knew that there was a box filled with money on the housewives who want to "dip his paintbrush" first, then he wouldn't need to come to his parents for an allowance. Nevertheless, as the room was filled with hormonally challenged, sexually frustrated housewives, she would finish her tea, allowing the others to make their plans.

Kali didn't have to do anything to get to Jaune. Being friendly was the natural thing to do.

She focused on her wedding ring before returning the sights on Jaune. He was gone way beyond the distance. She put her hand to her nose, the same hand she used to pat Jaune's back. The scent of his sweat remained. She inhaled it as she felt a bolt jolting throughout her body.

 _His sweat carries an aura of a man. Amazing that he is able to produce such hormones at his age. I guess it is true when they say hard work maturates you quicker._

She continued walking to the store, but the image of Jaune and the scent of his sweat replayed in her mind. Her body began to tense, making the Faunus squirm in the process. She was feeling tension throughout her body. As if a wave was carrying her, she was feeling tingling.

 _Something about Jaune that appeals him to me. I knew that the moment we share conversations with one another. Even as I went to those functions, I wanted him to recognize me. Even though I am married with a child, it's not enough. Calm down, Kali. It's your estrus. You are in the mood and right now, any boy is a target._

Kali tried to regain her composure. Firstly, she was in the public eye, and the last thing she wanted people to see was her secreting womanly juices down her leg. Secondly, she was a married woman. A loving husband who is working hard to provide for the family. Thirdly, her daughter. She knew her daughter had eyes for Jaune. She constantly talked about him when they had their mother-daughter sessions.

She coughed a few times, beating her chest. She wiped the residue of Jaune's sweat and proceeded her way to the country store. She tightened her grip on her wedding ring. For a second, even the band that held the bond of husband and wife began to slip.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Can't Stand The Rain

Jaune parked his bike at the corner store when his cell phone alerted him. He answered the phone. It was the sound of his boss personally thanking him for taking the extra run at the last minute. The boss added that even though he was busy since he was attending wrestling practice at his school for the upcoming school year, he appreciated Jaune's efforts. In return for his faithfulness, the boss promised Jaune a day off with full pay. Jaune humbly thanked the boss before hanging up. A last minute run indeed, according to Jaune as he downed the carton of milk he purchased.

It wasn't even a few seconds after leaving wrestling camp when his boss called him. It would have been different if the route landed in Blake's neighborhood or the neighborhood next to his school. The route was in another village south of town and even with a vehicle, it would have taken him thirty minutes.

The lamppost above him gave him the signal that it was getting late. The black night followed the sinking sunset. Nights like these yearned Jaune even more for obtaining a Vespa. He can feel the rpm's as he gritted his teeth through the terrain and go to places beyond the horizon. He was the male version of Haruko. The only thing he needed was his female Naota.

Retrieving his backpack, he hopped onto his bike. It was a forty minute ride back to his home. He informed his parents of his late arrival and to not worry. He pulled out his reflector vest for his safety. His bike was modified with a flashlight at the center for a sense of direction. The final piece of the puzzle was his helmet. Safety first was key to his love for the two wheel. He pedaled a few feet and headed for the lone highway. Even as he cruised, the stars were glowing, the moon was rising, and awaking smile was dawning on his face.

His bike was his Vespa, the night was his oyster, and the road was his shooting star. "Ride on, shooting star," he cried aloud into the darkness as he was heading home.

Behind him, Jaune saw a flash of light coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a blue, two-door Fiat pulling alongside him. Being vigilant for predators or delinquents, he stood on guard. He kept a knife in his backpack. It was a secret compartment he created a year ago. It was hiding in plain sight so there won't be any school monitors or policeman drawing suspicion. A dedicated pacifist, it was at the urging of his parents; just in case.

The driver of the Fiat turned the lights out. The door opened. There was still enough light in the area to recognize that it was a woman. As the woman got closer, Jaune remained on guard. Just because it was a woman doesn't mean she wasn't capable of obtaining a weapon. A predator is a predator, words of wisdom that he got from his mother.

"Oi! Jaune. It's me. Mrs. Belladonna."

Upon hearing her voice, he eased any tension he had from earlier. He was grateful for he wouldn't know what to do if she didn't say anything sooner.

"Hey, Mrs. Belladonna. Surprise to see you out here at this hour." Jaune took off his helmet. "I would hug you, but I am covered in sweat."

Kali paused before spreading a smile. "You must not see what I got on." Jaune looked and saw that she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and pink yoga sweatpants. Jaune snapped his fingers. "Today is Wednesday, isn't it? Yoga class and then you head to Pilates afterward."

"You're correct! Have you been following me?"

He blushed nervously when hearing that question. Before he could answer, she raised her hand.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I was only joshing." Jaune felt the strong embrace of Kali as she buried him in her bosom. The light scent of her deodorant along with her sweat entered his nostrils, entrancing the blonde. She broke the embrace. "I am quite surprised that you remember, my dear." She giggled lightly.

"Blake always talks about it, in a teasing manner," replied Jaune while kicking his stand to brake his bike. "She always says that…."

"What she can't do with track, she doesn't want it at all," replied Kali amusingly. "You really keep up with everything she says." She winked casually.

Jaune blushed. "Isn't what a friend does? To keep up with their interest?"

"Unless they were having motives of wanting more." Kali looked at their surroundings. If it wasn't for his flashlight, then night can swallow them whole. "Why are you out here so late?"

Jaune explained to Kali that the fee collector for that neighborhood fell ill and his boss asked to cover his route. Kali listened to the blonde, hanging on to every detail of what the boy was telling her. His words, his voice, how entrancing and hypnotizing it was to her. The guile and the charisma he must have been to the ladies at his school and within the community. According to the other housewives, Jaune also serves as an altar boy at church. Not a Sunday went by the baptismal tank was opened, watching Jaune accompanied the pastor as he baptized them under water. Housewives, religious or not, would line up at the altar asking for salvation so they can the muscularly toned boy soaked in the white robe. Kali scoffed it as silly, immature, and quite lecherous. She eyed Jaune as he continued talking to her. What would happen if she were to make an altar call and ask to be baptized? She wasn't religious but it wouldn't hurt to see Jaune wearing white robes and saving souls. All in the while blessing women with his looks. It even surprised the Faunus that Blake didn't go to a church service. Suddenly thoughts appeared in her mind. _What if she and Jaune have done..._ There were moments that the two were alone at their practices and alone at her home. She shook away those thoughts. That didn't fit Jaune's description, or at least the image she tried portraying herself with him.

 _No wonder why Blake was infatuated with him._

As he continued talking, his smell lingered onto her, inviting to invest in more. It was the scent of a man, even though she was talking to a young boy, a boy that can be her son. Feelings ached into her loins, feelings that she had after their last interaction in her neighborhood. Feelings that invited itself into her spirit, wanting to ingest more of him. Even within, the housewife fought those inhibitions. _This isn't right. I am married. I love my husband. This is my daughter's friend and she loves him dearly. Why are these feelings remaining within me?_

"Mrs. B., is everything alright?"

Kali returned to reality. His eyes were locked onto her. He got from his bike, making his way to her. He reached into his pocket. "Your nose is bleeding," he said in a worrying tone. "Here is the handkerchief you let me borrow from the other day." He let out a slight, but nervous chuckle. "Allow me to dab it out for you."

Kali let Jaune removed the warm sensation from her nose. He stuck out his tongue, maybe to be precise on getting the blood off. "I can't say I got it all out, but if it is like my sisters, then you should be good." He took away the handkerchief, wrapping it into his hands. "I am sorry that I stained it again. Would you allow me to clean it again?"

Nervously and startled, she answered. "Yeah, sure. Feel free." She felt her heart beating at the sensation of his indirect touch. Like a jolt of electricity ran through her body. She wished that moment was a bit longer.

"Listen, Mrs. B. I don't want to hold you up any longer," said Jaune casually. "I have a forty minute adventure to take. And I know you have to tend to your family as well. I will see you…."

She reached for his shoulder. "Do you think I am going to stop and chat while you return to the darkness?" She jokingly scoffed. "Jaune, you should know me better than that." She reached for her keys to automatically unlocked the trunk. "Grab your bike and place it inside of the trunk. I will take you home."

Jaune turned beet red when hearing that. He was riding in the car of his crush. A car ride with Mrs. Belladonna. He tugged nervously to his backpack. "I don't want to be a bother to you, Mrs. B."

She placed her hands on her hips. Jaune automatically knew when she did that, her words were absolute. "I won't take no for answer and I wouldn't be a good mother to leave a person alone in this night." She swayed her hands. "Put your things inside and come with me." She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms like a stern mother whose directions were questioned. "I don't want to say it again."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. Even that reminded him that despite it was his crush, she was still a mother and an elder adult. He grabbed his bike and put it inside of the trunk. He closed it properly without wanting to damage or have a response from Mrs. Belladonna.

"You're set," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Alright then, let's get you home."

The jagged wind pushed on the car to no avail. The car was going forward and nothing but a blessed tragedy could change that. The tires of the Fiat made their monotonous hiss over the sun-bleached highway and the air that made its way through the filters were bittersweet. All around the highway, through the tinted windows, was open fields. Inside that tin box destined for the horizon, the world outside continued like some choreographed dance, but without the soul, it should have. Was there a reason under the sun that no one could stop and walk barefoot in the grass and feel the cool air of summer? Was there no one that could hold up a brave hand and say stop? There was none because neither party wanted to stop the venturous ride.

He sat in the plush seat of Mrs. Belladonna's Fiat as she shifted gears through the highway. He watched how she did it without incident. She was careful to maintain composure as the speedometer went the speed that was higher than his class grades. He noticed how she was concentrating. He watched her fingertips glided on the steering wheel. He peered through the tinted windows as they ventured away from the area.

The radio wasn't playing for light, intermittent conversations were the topics on his way home. Jaune discussed trivial things to Kali like preparing for his upcoming senior year and desires to attend college; moving to the shed that his father built for him due to his mother's unexpected pregnancy; saving his money to purchase a Vespa, things that a typical seventeen-year-old child was to say. Jaune enjoyed her listening. It was how she lingered, wanting more like a cliffhanger in a story. He didn't get that kind of attention from his parents. It wasn't that he wasn't loved, but being a middle child wasn't always easy. She humored him, laughed with him, and gave slight affirmations through touches on his shoulder. It was moments like that that yearned Jaune to have more of Kali.

He wasn't angry or distressed that Kali was a married woman. He wouldn't go to that measure of taking her away from Mr. Belladonna. He was quite envious. Nevertheless, he thought of the countless times he wanted to shake Mr. Belladonna's hand and say, "you have a loving, doting, dedicated, and beautiful wife. Under any circumstances don't leave her. You will be a fool if you do anything of a mistake to lose her." Kali didn't see it, but a small tear escaped his eyes. He used the excuse of allergies as he rolled down the window. He looked to the sky, seeing the glistening stars before him.

He took a breath and saw it. "Ride on, shooting star," he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Kali drove into the gravel lot that led to his driveway. The Fiat stopped in front of his house. There were no lights on. The house was in full darkness.

"Are your parents home," she asked Jaune.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. "My parents go to the bed very early and my sisters are probably too caught up in their tablets to think about the lights. This is normal." He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Let me help you with your bike," she said as she also stepped out of the car.

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. B," said Jaune happily yet nervously rubbing the back of his head. "The ride home was enough. I don't want you to do anything strenuous."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I am starting to suspect that women are incapable of assisting men."

Jaune nodded nervously before she flicked his nose. "Learn not to hinder blessings when you someone wants to help you, sweetheart." Kali stepped out of the vehicle as she helped Jaune pull his bike from the vehicle. Jaune extended his hands to Kali for a handshake. "Thank you for giving me a ride home."

She slapped him on his shoulder. "Think nothing of it. I didn't want you to be all alone in that darkness."

"If there is anything I can do to repay you, just say it," said Jaune.

Kali smiled as she rubbed his cheek. "You're a good boy, Jaune. Stay a good boy." She stopped when hearing the growling of his stomach.

"Sorry," he nervously said. "I have been so busy that I didn't get a chance to eat."

"I know how you can repay me."

Jaune saw the serious look on Kali's face when she said it. "Have a taste of my hamburger pasta."

"Sure! When?"

"Friday!"

"Friday is good for me."

"Great!" She lowered her tone of her voice. "I mean, I hope you are delighted by my cooking."

"As always, yes, ma'am. Thank you!"

Jaune gave Kali one more hug before taking the trek to his shed. He waved her goodbye before she returned to the car. Kali watched Jaune until he stepped inside of the shed, leaving her alone with her thoughts and his scent.

* * *

Kali put the car into drive as she returned onto the main highway. No longer wanting silence, she turned on the radio. The sound of oldies rhythm and blues began to play. "Hey Love," by the Delfonics was soundtrack for the time being as she merged onto the next lane. She listened the music of her former years back when music had live instrumentals and virtuous musicians who were dedicated to the lyricism and the melodies. A ringing sensation hit her ears as she pictured Jaune. Quick images flashing like cameras. His scent, his smell, invigorating as ripe fruit from the tree.

Trying to get her mind of it, she decided to contact her husband, Ghira. The couple of twenty years haven't spoken to each other today. According to her husband, he has been busy with conference calls and meeting from his office. She just wanted to his voice. She picked up the phone. She tapped her finger as she waited for an answer.

 _The subscriber can't receive any messages at this time. To send a numeric page, press one..._

She hung up the phone and rested it on the console. He was probably busy scheduling events with potential buyers in the foreign markets. She tried not to intervene or to interfere with her husband's work. Nevertheless, she still wanted to hear his voice. A cough, a sigh, something to signify that she was his wife.

 _Jaune_

Kali felt the tightening wetness from her sweatpants, the feeling that she felt on the car ride to drop him off. His smell was lingering onto the car seat. The residue of his sweat and his cologne waved into the cool summer air. She inhaled as it entranced her nostrils. She smelled a hint of his shampoo. The thought of his lathering his hair came to mind, seeing the suds as it rolled down to his back. She coughed loudly. This wasn't right. Where were these lecherous thoughts coming coming from and certainly it wasn't just because of her estrus.

 _Did you see that Jaune boy carrying those papers at the depot? I thought I was going to have a heart attack._

 _That Arc kid? I saw him carrying those heavy bags for his mother. Why can't my son be like him?_

 _That ain't nothing. Jaune helped me fix my son's bike when it got a flat. A flat that I have caused._

 _Do you want to do something on purpose? How about wearing thin clothing when he knocks on the door. He is tickled pink when he sees a slight bra or my panties through my negligee._

"What would Jaune do if I were to wear something sexy around him?" She cursed under her breath. She sighed heavily. Even as she protested, it was like she couldn't fight the feeling. In the end, her desires were growing. _I think I may need to see a counselor._

Suddenly, she spotted Jaune's backpack in the front seat. "He is going to need this." She parked her car into the driveway with the intention of immediately returning before his parents found out to return his backpack. She followed the gravel made trail to his shed. _I am going to drop off his backpack and head home. Nothing more, nothing less._

The shed was actually more of a cottage. Kali believed that Jaune's naming it the shed was more of his personal feelings. She made a couple of slight knocks, but no response. She put her hand on the knob, only to find out it was opened. She felt bad for coming in without announcing herself, but she hoped he didn't mind. She entered the shed and headed for the hallway. She saw a cracked door with the light on. She assumed that was Jaune's bedroom.

She heard a faint voice. She knew that the voice belonged to Jaune. Placing his backpack beside the door, she investigated the source of the noise.

"Kali!"

Kail's heart throbbed when seeing Jaune sitting at his desk in front of the laptop. In his hand, he was inhaling her handkerchief and in the other, his hand was stroking his erected dick.

"Kali!"

She backed away from the scene. She slowly made her way out of the shed and headed back to her car. She closed the door, resting her head on the steering wheel. She took steady breaths, trying to take her mind off the scene that she witnessed in his bedroom.

"He was calling my name," she whispered into the night. "He was calling my name."

She was squirming in between her legs, fidgeting to ignore her arousal. She eyed her wedding band, giving her reminders that she has a loving husband. She hit the steering wheel, cursing under her breath for these feelings.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was her daughter Blake calling for her. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, baby," she said to Blake.

"Mom, where are you? Dad and I are worried sick."

"Your father's home?"

"Yes, ma'am. He just came home maybe ten minutes ago. We wanted to know where are you?"

Gaining her composure, she sat up and turned on the ignition. "I am good, baby. I am fine and safe. I saw Jaune on the highway alone and took him home."

"Jaune, always doing the most with this job. He really wants that Vespa."

Kali giggled. "Yeah, boys will be boys. Anyway, I will be on my way soon."

"Okay, Mom. We will be waiting. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Kali hung up the phone. Guilt consumed her mind as she backed out of the driveway and made her way back to the road. Even as she was driving, she couldn't forget the image of Jaune masturbating at his desk with her handkerchief and calling her name.

 _Kali!_

 _Kali!_

She made a prayer to Oum to fight those urges. She hoped that after dinner, Ghira was in the mood for lovemaking. Hopefully, that would overtake the thoughts of Jaune away from her. She tightened her ring on her finger as she shifted her gears and sped into the night.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. The Shadows In The Mist

He gave the water time to warm up as he sat on the toilet. He wiped what remnants of semen left on his hand before putting it in the trash can. Guilt consumed his mind. He did it again. He got off to his friend's mother. When seeing the water was at a suitable temperature, he washed his hands. He grabbed the soap from the mantle to scrub. He continued scrubbing for quite some time. If he could, he wished he could wash away the temptations of his fragile, nubile mind.

He turned off the faucet. He reached for the towel to dry his hands. He looked at the mirror, seeing the reflective that showed his tired eyes and wrinkled face. His mother told him that the wrinkles came from worrying and stress. Can loving a married woman produced that stress. To give a thought, was he in love with Kali Belladonna? The loving mother of Blake and devoted wife of Ghira was an apple of many's eyes in the community. She was a part of the board in her neighborhood, a constant guest of their tea ceremonies, and a helping hand at the school. She carries a reputation that many would find wonderful, great, and quite envious. She was smart to boot. An Ivy League graduate who abandoned her dreams of being a lawyer and became the wife of a businessman. She was beautiful, attractive, very mature, and just a great person to be around.

He doused water on his face. He did it a few more times before drying his face. He wanted nothing more than to forget about his incident with her handkerchief and going to bed. Speaking of the cloth, he needed to wash it again. The pink monogrammed handkerchief has served as the source of relieving his tension. The shame he felt after covering it in his liquids. He had to wait until the next day when his mother came to do his laundry. He stuffed it into one of his pants pockets, hoping that the detergent would do his job.

He rubbed the sleepiness of his eyes as he went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Afterward, he turned on the television on an anime program before retiring to bed. He made a prayer to Oum that if he wanted to forget about Kali. He adored his friendship with the mother, and he wanted nothing more to keep it that way. After saying his prayers, he silently mouthed forgiveness to Blake and Ghira for crushing on their Kali.

It was a crush. It was only a crush. Like a fan that can crush on their idol. A person who gives strong admirations to another. He clapped out his lights and turned over in his bed.

He shivered as he absentmindedly whispered her name before going into slumber.

* * *

Kali turned on the faucet as she prepared to take a shower. She bit into her fingernails. It was a habit when she was stressed over things. She hid it when she had dinner with her family. She was fortunate that Ghira had to report to work before she arrived home. Blake questioned her mother's clothing as her sweatpants were drenched. Her excuse was that she wanted to conserve energy and didn't want to waste any gas.

How could she tell her daughter that she was having lecherous thoughts of her friend the entire ride home? She swallowed the emotions every time she shifted gears. She couldn't get her mind off of her daughter's friend, no matter how much she tried. She couldn't get the image of her daughter's friend out of his mind. Her handkerchief rested the hands of Jaune, inhaling any remnants of her. What should have been sickeningly turned into awe and wonder that someone thought of her like that? She had always admired the boy. Seeing him at dances, PTA school functions, and the occasional visits to her home. Each visit, he was a gentleman. Bowing, complimenting, and respect her and her husband. When they had dinner, he helped her with the dishes. Even one time when she had a flat tire, Jaune waited until his father came so he could help with repairs. She saw him working on the car without even once complain.

To think that a boy his age faced maturity so quickly, she thought.

She poured minerals into the bathtub, stirring it along with the rise of the soap. She looked onto her watchphone when receiving a text from Ghira that he wasn't going to be home until the following day. They wrote their usual 'I love you's' before turning off her phone. She took off her clothes and stepped into the tub, allowing the minerals to take in whatever stress she had.

It was a trick that she had learned from a blog on their internet. Allow the minerals and the soap to wash away any impurities. She grabbed her loofa and covered it with the soapy water. She hoped to wash away the grime, the dirt, the sweat, and Jaune.

Jaune was only a boy. Seventeen-years-old at that. There wasn't any way a boy would want her unless it was lust. She didn't think of herself as terrible looking. She had stretch marks, her breasts were beginning to sag, and hints of gray were appearing on her hair and even parts of her ears. She didn't judge him. She couldn't. She wanted to tell herself that it was the idea of an older woman that was appealing to him. A boy like that should be with a girl his own age like her daughter, Blake.

Blake Belladonna had the talent and the skill, twice the worth of what she can produce. Colleges were looking at her for her track. She even told her mother that she was going to go to whatever school Jaune was going, or at least close where she can visit him. She bit her lips, combating the emotions and encouraging her. As if she was forcing her daughter to get with Jaune so she would have an excuse to not get to him. She wouldn't be an evil person to snatch away her daughter's boyfriend.

She tried controlling her breath, fighting with her hands to not go to her hidden valley. The minerals were supposed to alleviate worries, not produce them. The water's warmth stirred more emotions. Her stomach was churning. Her thoughts were becoming more lecherous.

She rubbed her nipple, kneading like bread. She moaned quietly so she wouldn't disturb Blake, who was sleeping the next room. She allowed her hand to touch her bean, flicking it gently. She hissed like a snake when she made more contact with a bean. _I wonder how Jaune is like with a woman. Is he soft? Is he rough? Is he gentle? Has he ever been with a woman?_ She felt the swelling of her moisten cavern opening, allowing her hands to dive further and explore the area to sate her appetite.

She covered her mouth with her one hand as her other hand dug dipper into her pussy. She thrust her hips aggressively, wanting her hands to surge. She thought more of Jaune's dick into her eyes. A boy with that much girth has to be a blessing, she thought as she continued thinking of the possibility of his dick being inside of her.

Her moans muffled his name as she kept her mouth covered. The water in the tub shifting as she was trying to achieve an orgasm. She decided to isolate her mind. She wasn't Kali Belladonna. She was just a young Kali in her youth. Before she was married. Before she had children. She was just having a casual affair with a boy who happened to be Jaune.

'How far do you want it,' asked Jaune. 'I don't want to hurt you in any kind of way.'

Kali stroked his soft cheeks. She thought he was kind of being considerate to her. Ghira wasn't like that. She quickly shook away those thoughts for she was a seventeen-year-old, not a forty-something. 'You're sweet, you know that? Make me cum is what I want for you to do.'

'Your wish shall be granted, princess.' Jaune was to be gentle. He took his time entering his shaft into her pussy. Kali moaned, but to quickly be covered by his lips. Her soft lips meshed with his firm lips, tasting their thoughts, their feelings, their desires.

'Faster, faster,' she would tell Jaune to do as she heightened her moans which in turn his strokes would be rougher. 'There you go. Let my pussy know who it belongs to. Take it, baby! Right there, right there.'

Jaune would shift her body weight to sit on his lap. She would bite into his neck and make marks with her teeth. 'I am claiming my mark on you. To let the others know who you belong to.'

In between pants, Jaune would say. 'You don't need to do that, love. For I already belonged to you. I am a slave to your love.'

Kali would bite deeper. 'You are my man. Nobody else's.'

Kali wanted her cervix to open so his dick would sprout out his warm seed into her. She wanted the feeling to know that his seed could produce a baby.

'Make me a mother, Jaune. Make me a mother,' she would moan.

'I am coming,' moaned Jaune as he sprouted his seed inside of her.

Kali screamed as she felt the hot water gushing inside of her pussy. She bit her finger to cover her moans. Only the sound of the rushing water displayed Kali's strong feelings. Kali ebbed in the afterglow, lying on the edge of the bathtub. She pulled her fingers from her pussy. She saw the juices and partook it. She licked each finger, imagining the taste of it belonging to Jaune.

"Jaune." Saying his name stirred tears in her eyes. "Why do I carry this feeling inside of me? Why do I have these feelings?" Kali saw her wedding ring, which was covered in the juices. She slammed her hand in the water. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she said to herself. "Why do I like you, Jaune? Why do I like you so damn much?"

* * *

Tears stemmed from Jaune's waking eyes as he climaxed in his pajamas. He was biting into the pillow as he imagined it to be Kali as they were sharing a kiss. He slammed his fist on the bed, feeling the sense of guilt and shame of thinking of Kali once again.

"Why do I carry this feeling inside of me? Why do I have these feelings." He saw his semen-covered hand. Feeling the urgency, imagining it to be Kali's juices, he partook. Tears fell as he ingested his juices to the thoughts of Kali. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he said to himself. "Why Oum? Why do I love a woman who is married?"

"Why Oum," cried Kali. "Why do I love a man who is the same age as my daughter?"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Oum," asked Jaune in the darkness.

"Is there a reason why I feel this way," asked Kali.

"I care about Blake and Ghira to ruin their relationship," said Jaune.

"I love my husband and daughter too much to destroy this," said Kali.

"Please, Oum," said Kali and Jaune. "What do I have to do to make this end?"

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Jaune wiped the sweat from his forehead. In return, the skidmark of oil was on his face. He felt a presence behind him giving him a towel. "I think you might need this after all." He was a portly man. A tall stature that he was two heads higher than Jaune. The taller blonde version of himself sat on the crate beside to open a can of beer.

Wiping his face with the towel, he frowned at him he humbly and proudly called his father. "Really, Pop? It's two in the afternoon."

The hearty laugh roared like a lion on the prowl. He patted his stomach at his son's response. "You are sounding like your mother. Lovely gal. Well, it's five o'clock somewhere."

It was a Vespa Jaune was working on. In a favor of a friend, Jaune was paid to fix the motor. Needing tools, his father didn't mind helping him with the work. Whatever Jaune can to purchase a Vespa of his own. "Thank you, Jimmy Buffett." He reached for the toolbox. "So, why aren't you helping me this time, Pop?"

His father took a sip of his brew. "Well, I see it like this. When you were a small pup, I watch you drink from your sippy cup and I worked on bikes like this beauty right here."

"Yeah?"

He sighed after taking a strong swallow. "So, now it is your time to carry on the tradition. Welcome to Arc & Son, my boy."

Jaune shrugged his shoulders gently. "Kind of liking the idea. Wouldn't mind enjoying that ring after I finish college."

He felt the grasp of his father. "Don't mind if you did, boy. We need someone from this part of the village to make something out of themselves. Feel free to do that engineering thing so you can make us some money for the family."

"So you can sit here and drink more beer in peace?"

"Alas, lad. You are getting the understanding." His father returned to his seat. "Hey, I wanted to mentioned to Mrs. Belladonna, thank you, for dropping you off last night."

Jaune froze for a moment. "You saw, Pops."

"That I did. You know I won't shut an eye until you come home, lad. I am your father, by the way."

Jaune screwed the final bolt before sitting on the ground. The prolonged kneeling was turning his legs numb. "Can I ask you a question, Pop. Man to man?"

"Whoa! Listen, I don't know who ate that last tuna sandwich? It wasn't me?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, Pop. And for the record, Jenna did. Anyway, I wanted your advice on a girl."

"Hmm. Never thought I hear the day of that. Thought you would go to your old lady for that."

Jaune rested his hand on his chin. "I would rather hear it from you. Since you know more about it."

His father put the can down. "Well, depends on what you are asking?"

Jaune took a breath before letting out his thoughts. "Have you ever like a person that shouldn't be liked?"

"It depends. What do you mean?"

"Like you care about a person, but others don't think it is good because it is inappropriate."

His father scratched under his arm. He put his finger to his lips to think. He reached for another can of beer. "Son, I have always taught you that love isn't about skin color or gender or creed, but what's in your heart. Rather you prefer to date a black woman, a Faunus, or anyone, it is okay for as long as she is good to you and shows respect. That is the biggest factor next to loyalty and devotion."

"What if she belongs to someone else?"

Jaune's father paused. He sat down his beer to look at his son. "Jaune, is there a girl that you care about, but she has a boyfriend?"

He looked at the ground. He wasn't ready to tell the full truth. "Yes, sir."

"That is a big, mighty risk, boy. You can get into trouble for something like that."

"Is it inappropriate?"

"That still depends on the situation. Well, son. Society is going to look at things on how they want to look at it. No matter the view, people will always have something to say." He took a sip of his beer. "Want I want to know is a: how you feel and b: what warranted these feelings?"

Jaune scratched under his chin while crossing his legs. "I like her. We have talked on numerous occassions. I think about her often, if not a lot. She has a boyfriend who is dear to her. But, I think she might have feelings for me."

"You gave me part A. Tell me part B."

"I guess chemistry. I can't really explain how it began. Maybe a few months back. Maybe a few days ago. I don't know. What I do know is that I really feel some type of way about her and I can't let it go. The more I try to deny it, the stronger it gets."

His father looked at the watch and then the sun's shadow. Jaune knew that his father was to be at his job in the next hour. So, he tried to expedite it as much as he can. "Ok, son. You mentioned to me that this girl might have feelings for you. What made you think that?"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. "How she hugs me, maybe? How she takes glances when we go somewhere together. You know, typical things."

"The boyfriend. Do you know him?"

"Not really, per se. He is a great guy. No kinks in his armor. A charming guy."

"Well, son, if you feel as though if it is a problem, then I think you shouldn't pursue it. Especially if she has a great boyfriend. The last thing you want to do is produce trouble and create a triangle. In the end, someone will get hurt."

Jaune nodded his head. "Yes, sir." A sound of disappointment was in his voice.

Jaune's father stood up. He sat next to him. He placed his knees to his chest, resting his arms on them. "Son, I love you. I wouldn't lie to you if I didn't. Love is a wonder, but a risk at that. Look, if this girl has feelings for you, then she needs to address those feelings before someone gets hurt. It will be unfair to the boyfriend for he is the innocent party."

"Now, I feel bad, Pops. The last thing I want to do is to break them up."

"I think what you need to do is to address those feelings to the girl. Tell her how you feel. At the same time, you need to tell her that you won't do anything to mess up a relationship." His father whistled. "I think I have seen enough dramas and those crazy videos that Jan looks at, but forgets to clear the web browser. Ne-to-ra-re?"

"Netorare," confirmed Jaune. "Basically Japanese equivalency of a girl and/or guy gets their loved one taken away." He rubbed his shoulder. "That is the last thing I want to do. My heart feels for her, but my brain is telling me otherwise."

"Son, I believe I know what you want, but afraid at the same time. Like my pops told me, everything has to be in one accord." He placed his hand on his son's heart. "Your heart, for starters." He went to his forehead. "Your brain or mind." He winked while pointing at Jaune's crotch. "Your friend even as a say in this. So, your heart, brain or mind, and your penis must have these things in one accord to keep going forward. Or what my pops called it, the Rule of Three."

Before Jaune could speak, his father enticed silence. "I know there is another version of the Rule of Three. My point is to listen to yourself. If you feel if this girl is for you, then talk to her. However, she needs to first address her feelings to her boyfriend. The last thing you want to do is to create a triangle." His father dusted himself off as he was preparing to head inside. "Jaune, you are young. You are a gentleman, you have a great spirit. You take care of your responsibilities and you provide for the family even when you don't have to. I love you for it. You are becoming a mighty fine young man. But the last thing I want to see or hear is you getting hurt. I don't want to see my son in a body bag if something bad were to happen." He beat his chest as he walked inside. "I am taking your mother and the siblings to my mother's tonight. We are having a game night."

A red flag was raised. "So why am I not invited to this soiree?"

"Mrs. B. called. I forgot to mention it. She called here earlier this morning to see if it is okay if she cook for you. Since I know she does this to many people in the community, I didn't mind." He let out a small chuckle. "I tell you, boy. My son knows how to sway people into his direction. A gentleman's gentleman." He walked into the house and closed the door.

* * *

Kali hung up the phone and sat on the couch. _Will & Grace _was on the television. It was watching her rather than she was rushing it. She didn't want Blake to suspect anything by asking for Jaune's number. Nervously, she contemplated on her next move when arriving to Jaune's house. _I promised him that I was to give him dinner. It isn't the first time I have served others with meals. Why did I decide to call on the night the family conveniently goes out? Yet again, why did I focused more on keeping Jaune there? No, no. A promise is a promise. I have the food already made. He takes the food, thanks me, and we go on our merry way. Nothing more, nothing less._

"Mom." Blake stepped out into the living room. Her body and her hair were wrapped in a towel. She was digging into her ear while coming to her mother. "I just got off the phone with Dad. He says that his job is going to send him away for a couple of days."

Kali maintained her composure as she crossed her legs. She didn't want Blake to see moisture from a certain area. "Really? Where to?"

"Can't remember the place, but about four or five hours from here. He is going to leave the car there and catch a cab to the airport." Blake stared at the television before returning her sights on her mother. "Anyway, just letting you know so you won't expect him home."

"Good, dear, thanks." She was a bit relieved of hearing that. "Where are you heading to, dear?"

"Did you forget, Mom? The girls' track is heading out of town for our tournament. You of all people should remember that."

She slapped her forehead. "Oh, man? That was this week?"

"Don't sweat it, Mom. I know you were going to be too busy. Plus, it is not a big deal. The tournament is five hours away. I wouldn't let you go all out."

"Thanks, dear."

Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mention it." She stepped away before turning to her mother. "Just be good to my man okay?"

"'My man?'" She raised her eyebrows. "What are you…"

Blake wiggled her finger. "Mom, I heard you on the phone talking to Mr. Arc about cooking dinner for Jaune." She clapped her hands. "I think it is sweet of you of taking care of Jaune for me. Knowing for your awesome food, I know you are whipping something up for him."

"Just my usual hamburger pasta."

"Correction, Mom. Your world-famous hamburger pasta. Heck, if that got Dad, imagine what it would do when you teach me to cook it for him." She turned to the hallway. "Wish I can chat more, but Weiss' picking me up to take me to the school." She closed the door. The sound of Soundgarden filled the room while Kali remained sitting at the couch.

She decided to prepare the food rather than cooking it at his house. She didn't want Jaune, honestly herself, the impression that it was a date. Along with her hamburger pasta, she prepared a spinach and kale salad as an appetizer. She got a bottle of wine with the lowest alcohol content. She even made dessert for Jaune since he is a fan of cookies. So, oatmeal cookies was the choice. Everything was in the picnic basket in the refrigerator.

According to his father, she was welcome to come around six in the evening. Time was among her. She swayed her hair to keep herself focus. She kept telling herself that this wasn't a date. She rubbed the itch on her arm and saw her wedding band.

She inhaled harshly as this symbol gave her that reminder of her devotion to Ghira. She turned off the television. She decided to run an errand. She walked to the kitchen where she retrieved the picnic basket and left the residence.

A few minutes later, Blake stepped out of the bedroom wearing her track uniform. "Mom, you won't mind if I borrow your perfume for…" She saw that her mother wasn't in the living room. She checked the kitchen and saw that she wasn't there.

"Damn it! I just go to her bedroom. I hope that she doesn't mind." She was about to return until she saw something sitting on the endtable. She picked it up. "Why did Mom leave her wedding band behind?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. The Four Letter Word (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! After a brief hiatus, I am back with a Kali and Jaune story. This chapter will be a short one. However, stay tuned for the next chapter of this. Worth your while! Enjoy!**_

It was his eldest sister, Jan, that got his attention as he looked in the mirror. He was in the middle of straightening out the blue-and-white checkered buttoned down shirt that Blake got him for Christmas. She produced a Cheshire Cat grin as she entered his room.

"Evening, stud," she purred teasingly. "Ready for your big date?"

Flabbergasted, he nearly choked on his saliva. "Date?! It's nothing more than Mrs. B. serving me a Thank-you-dinner."

Jan blew a raspberry. "Whatever floats your boat." She came behind him. She grabbed the matching tie from the closet. She helped him with it. "This tie should work. It blends well with the color."

"Thanks," he replied nervously. "Why do you even care about this? Surprised you are not teasing me."

She gave him a slight pinch to the shoulder. "Because I know that this means a lot when you are in the presence of an older woman." She reached over the tie around his neck. "And Pops paid me twenty dollars to take it easy on you."

"Daddy dearest," he said sarcastically. Jan urged him to turn around.

"Mrs. B. have class. Remember that. But at the same time, she is easy going and quite humble," said Jan as she had the tie in the right angle. "Let me remind you that she is a married woman."

"I know," he said hesitantly. "I know."

She was finished with the tie. "Looks good. A handsome young man you are." She clicked her tongue as she scanned the living room. It didn't surprise Jaune that womanly instincts were kicking in. "Those blue jeans don't match. You need to put on khaki slacks."

Raising his eyebrow, he said, "I thought you said it doesn't matter because she's married?"

"Appearances are necessary regardless, bro-bro," she said. "She won't be the only lady in your lifetime. Now quit questioning your big sis and put these on, now!"

Taking her suggestion, he put on the khaki slacks. She instructed him to tuck it in. She then went to the closet and found a navy blue blazer inside. "Put this on," she told him. Jaune reached for it and put it on. He then returned to the mirror.

Jan nodded for self-approval. "Jan old girl, you can make miracles. If I can be an only child." She turned to him. "But you guys are here to stay."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jaune's breath became labored. The time was upon him. It was getting closer.

"One more thing. Just in case." Jan reached into her back pocket. He also lost his voice when seeing the condom in her hand.

"Jan," he exclaimed.

Jan took his hand and put the condom, closing it tightly. "Listen, I can't know or be sure on Mrs. B's intent. But the last thing we need is another mouth to feed or diseases." Jaune knew it was at heart. His sister wasn't the most faithful or the safest of the Arcs. "Take that advice just in case if something were to happen."

Before he could respond, she put his finger to her lip, enticing silence. "You're my brother. I love you. I just don't the circumstances about Mrs. Belladonna. If Kali might or might not do anything. But if she does, I want you to be ready."

"Jan."

"Preferably, I hope she doesn't." She gave him a strong look. "She has a family. A loving husband and a lovely daughter. She has more to lose than you. Then at the same time, I don't want you to be used."

"I doubt that Mrs. Belladonna thinks that way."

"You don't know what goes on in a woman's mind, Jaune," she said to him. "Don't think naive, bro-bro. I just want you to be careful." She heard the sound of the car horn blaring. "If you are going to have sex, then I need you to be safe." She pecked him on the cheek. "If not for yourself, then for me. Please, I am telling you from experience. I don't want you to go through the same heartache that I have experienced."

The car horn blared again.

"I am coming, Christ!" She hugged her brother. "Have a great time and have fun! Don't forget what I've said. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jan exited the room. Jaune stood in place as he heard the door closed. The family van backed out of the driveway and sped away. In its wake, it left Jaune with the thoughts that Jan left him. Jan never was that opened in the past. She had her mistakes with married men. It wasn't often that she brought that up. Still holding on to the condom, he put it in his back pocket.

A text interrupted his thought.

 _Hey, I am heading this way. Be there in 20!_

 _Mrs. B!_

 _XO!_

He wiped the invisible sweat, a habit he got when he was nervous. The time was upon him. He gave himself a final check in the mirror. His clothes were decent, his breath was fresh, and his hair was straight. "Now or never. And once more, Jaune. It's not a date. It's definitely not a date."

* * *

The clock struck seven o'clock in the evening. The sun made its final crest of the day before hiding in the horizon. Jaune straightened out his home as much as a teenage boy can do. He hid any inappropriate magazines in a box in the closet. He turned on candle warmers in every room in the house. Just to set the mood, he put on smooth jazz. According to his mother, smooth jazz fitted in any occasion. Instrumental as he didn't want anything pertaining to love, romance, lust, or sex. He felt uneasy. He kept telling himself that it was a casual dinner.

At the same time, who was he trying to convince? Kali or himself?

There was a knock on the door. The little Fiat in the driveway gave proof that Kali was here. He chewed a mouthful of breath mints. He took short, sharp breaths. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a date. It was nothing more than a casual dinner between acquaintances.

He opened the door. A wave of lavender entered his nose, entrancing the blonde. In front of him wasn't just a damsel, but a woman that deemed respect, integrity, devotion, and overall, faithfulness. In her possession, she wore the finest of pearls. Pearls that have to cost more than the Vespa he wanted adorning around her neck. She wore a silver band around her wrist. His eyes directed to the navy blue evening gown she was wearing. The clothing and the jewelry complemented her brown skin. This wasn't just a woman.

This was a goddess.

She held her purse comfortably in her hands, sitting beside her was the panic basket.

"Good evening," she told Jaune.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good evening."

The air was thick between them. Jaune could sense it. He had figured that Kali had to sense it as well.

Trying to not make it awkward, he moved out of the way. "Come in," he told her. "Make yourself at home. There are drinks in the refrigerator if you are thirsty. I don't have any wine but the sparkling grape juice will do."

She nodded in approval as she entered the home. Jaune tried not to turn around. One was to fight the tension of her appearance. Two was because he was fighting the erection in his pants. He kneeled to get the panic basket.

Footsteps came behind him. It was Mrs. Belladonna.

"I was wondering where you kept the silverware," she said. It was followed by a pregnant silence. After a moment, he answered. "I keep it at the first two cabinets."

She took the panic basket from his hands. "Thanks."

He flinched when feeling her hand making contact with his. She was moist. He wondered what made Mrs. Belladonna nervous. Was it the humidity of the house? Did she wash her hands?

When she wasn't looking, he inhaled the moisture before placing his tongue on it. He stood up and entered the home, closing the door.

 _Mrs. Belladonna. Kali!_

Unbeknownst to Jaune, as Kali was getting plates from the cabinet, she did the same thing too. She took strong whiffs of his sweat. Her body began to tense, making the Faunus squirm in the process. She was feeling tension throughout her body. As if a wave was carrying her, she was feeling tingling. Reliving the moment what made her develop those inappropriate feelings for him. Feelings that she can no longer fight.

 _Jaune!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. The Four Letter Word (Part II)

The kitchen sounded lively. As if there were multiple people scrambling from place to place to make the perfect dish. It was nothing more than Kali as she used the kitchen utensils to warm up her prepared dinner.

"Jaune, you don't mind me using your pots and pans." Her voice sounded like a siren from the sea, ready to ensnare any sailor who harked in its direction. Jaune was positioned in the living room. He was searching through his father's old vinyl record collection for suitable music. He felt the current music was flat, too generic. He had heard better soundtracks from elevators and waiting rooms.

"Please, feel free," said the young teen. He kept his composure to a tee. He was nervous but he was doing a decent job of hiding it. There she was, only a few yards away from view. The Kali Belladonna, the woman of his wet dreams, the woman who desired and yearned, the mother of his best friend was in the kitchen reheating their dinner.

Kali didn't answer, she just began humming a tune as she preparing their meal. Just from the scent in her picnic basket, he knew it had to be her famous homemade hamburger pasta. It was like the rapier jam or crack of foods. So good that it should be a crime.

Jaune was careful not to scuff his khakis as he was on the floor in search of a vinyl record to play. Upon random-looking, he stumbled across a record. _The Delfonics._ His father's love for old classic R&B. This particular record was the record his father claimed that he made love to his mother. The eight of them and the one on the way. He tapped the record, pending the notion of playing such a record.

"I was wondering where you put the…" Jaune turned when hearing Kali entering his vicinity, his line of sight. Immediately upon showing his deep sea blue eyes, he saw such blinding light - like an angel who stumbled onto Remnant. Kali was wearing the brown-and-red checkered apron that his mother sewn for him before moving in the cottage. It was part of a quilt that she received from her mother after marrying his father. Their family dog, back when he was alive, liked it better. The tattered pieces were used for various applications. Jaune's apron was no exception.

"The Delfonics!" Kali put her finger to her lips. She seemed pleased of Jaune's taste in music. "I didn't think a teen such as yourself would enjoy such a classic."

He nodded accordingly, returning her compliment. "Thanks! Well, I was born into it. My father is quite the junkie for real music."

"Quite a word these days, real. Seems like everything went straight to technology." Kali walked a few feet closer. "I used to listen to this group back in my younger days." She winked. "Before Blake was a twinkle in my husband's eye."

A sigh of relief. The chill went through his spine when hearing Kali mentioning Ghira. Hearing that gave the teen a boost of self-confidence. "Yeah, before everything went straight to sampling and mumbling."

She clapped her hands. "Right. Just noise. I wish you can convince my Blake to listen to authentic music."

He released a laugh. "Convincing Blake is like convincing Weiss that the expensive shoes she purchases are only worth a fraction for what they are worth." He swayed his hands. "Offsides! Impossible!"

She exposed her teeth, showing the shade of her black lipstick. It complimented her very well. Jaune said to himself that Ghira was lucky to taste the supple lips of such an awesome wonder. He paused, trying not to stammer. He had told himself that this wasn't a date or a ploy to get into Mrs. Belladonna's pants.

"Continue to sway Blake in the right direction for me." Kali turned around as she returned to the kitchen. "Often, I thank Oum that you are with her, Jaune. I think you and her can go well together."

"Golly," retorted Jaune. "Me and Blake. Are you sure that you haven't consumed any rapier jam."

"Not before I've met Ghira, I haven't." She was being teasingly cheerful. "Never too late, though. But those are stories that you are too young or wouldn't be interested in."

"You never know, Mrs. B. Hit me with it."

"I've talked too much. Let me get back to cooking. And by the way, isn't there a song that should be playing, young man?"

He stared blankly at Mrs. Belladonna.

"Step one to impressing women, play good music." She entered back into the kitchen. "You're on your way, kid. You're on your way!"

Jaune returned his gaze back to the vinyl record. He decided that this will be the soundtrack to play. He stood up and walked over to where he kept his record player. He wasn't surprised that he was one of the couple teens in school to keep a relative's turntable. Blake would jest, calling him Father Time and the Man of Yesteryear. In his ploy of defense, he always told Blake that record players were a timeless classic and would forever be in a place where time nor space exist. Or, worst-case scenario, he told the Faunus that he could pocket it for a few thousand dollars. Maybe he could have his Vespa. Who knows? As of now, the record player and the Delfonics were serving its purpose for the night.

Preparing for dinner was coming to a close. The smell of her infamous meal was looming in Jaune's nostrils. A feast that was fit of kings and queens were only made for two as she carried the dishes one by one to the table. Jaune had the liberty of setting the table.

When finishing folding his last napkin, he saw Kali pulled out candles from the cabinet.

"Candles? Golly, Mrs. B. Is that a bit much?"

"Scented strawberries and cream candles. These beauties are worth a lot. Surprised that you haven't used them." She proceeded to sniff the candles. "This brand is out of date. Didn't think a young debonair like yourself had this kind of class."

Jaune didn't even know that there were candles in the cabinet. His parents and his sisters assisted Jaune in the move to the cottage. Knowing for the girls, they added them there without his knowledge. Amazing how a tiny minuscule act of placing certain items would play an intricate role at this point and time.

Nevertheless, Jaune decided to play it cool.

He scratched the back of his neck. A cliche, he added, like he was a shounen character in a mismatched, victim of circumstance manga. "Well, us weirdos love to clean up nice."

Kali covered her mouth gently. "As I said, Jaune. You're on your way. Where do you keep your matches?"

"In the drawer next to the kitchen sink."

"Thanks. Well, feel free and sit until I finish lighting the candles."

Kali excused herself as she began turning out the lights in the living room. Meanwhile, Jaune remained motionless. Questions were looming in his brain on the objective of this dinner.

 _This is a thank-you dinner, right?_

 _Mrs. Belladonna wouldn't do this for practice? Kicks and giggles?_

 _Yet again, she looks so damn gorgeous. As if Grace Kelly came back to Earth to talk to me._

 _Dude, this is Blake's mom. The woman who cooks Blake wholesome meals. The one that is the prime example of being a good mother. A modeled housewife. Ghira's wife._

"Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune turned to see Kali in mid-lighting when she displayed a concerned look.

It wasn't a look a mother would give to her son.

He gripped their chair. "Father tells me that it is the gentleman's duty for the woman to be seated first." He scooted the table. "Since you are the maker of this fine meal and you have gone out for me, I shall wait until you are finished."

Wow, he thought. Where did the vocabulary and the lessons of etiquette come from? He was beginning to suspect that Freud and Pavlov's theories were coming to light at this particular juncture. He had heard this from his twin sister but never paid attention to it, knocking it off as pseudoscience.

Was it pseudoscience?

 _ **Sometime later….**_

The Delfonics played softly in the background as Kali and Jaune ate. The conversation was light. The mood was a bit heavy, unsure from which end of the table.

Words couldn't explain or fathom of Mrs. Belladonna's cooking as it touched Jaune's palette. Every morsel, every bite, Jaune couldn't stop eating her meal. Kale wasn't even his favorite plant if he preferred eating plants, and he ate it without a doubt of despair.

He covered his mouth upon burping, feeling the remnants of Kali's dinner leaving his body. If his sister knew he could finish a plate without leaving a crumb or any type of residue, they would want Kali's secret on making delicious meals to please the finicky Jaune.

Using his napkin to wipe his face, he grabbed a glass of water to wash it down. Kali was drinking her wine. She, too, was finished with her meal. Unlike Jaune, she didn't get a large portion. And the portion she ate, she ate it like a bird. Jaune wasn't surprised as she came from some kind of notoriety, so eating modestly was a must.

"My compliments to the chef." Jaune raised his glass. Using his free hand to pinch a kiss. A poor way of depicting chefs but he was adamantly pleased.

"Je suis content que vous ayez apprécié votre repas," she replied calmly while raising her wine glass.

Jaune covered his mouth to hide his jest. "Sorry, Mrs. B. French wasn't my elective in school. I can barely manage the grasp of the English language."

She stroked her finger around the rim of the glass. "It basically means, glad that you've enjoyed."

He took another drink of his water. "Oh!" He immediately went for his sparkling grape juice. He was a bit embarrassed about his childish response.

"French was a course my mother made me take as a young one," she told Jaune. "Mama and Papa were big on building relations with various countries, universes, things that bring peace in the world."

"I see," replied Jaune.

"When you grow up affluent, you are expected to live by certain codes and learn certain things."

Jaune nodded. "I can guess that I wouldn't know. My parents would be just grateful for me to keep a job. College is optional but my sisters push me to go to school. Blake included."

She dabbed her cheek with her napkin. "Tell me, Jaune. Do you plan to attend college with Blake?"

Jaune looked into the ceiling before answering. "Blake and I promised each other that we will try to go to the same university. Although Blake has a better chance of entering because of her grades and her running track."

"Your grades are decent. Blake tells me that you are good at what you do."

"Blake is more of my savior than myself. Sometimes, I forget that I am a farmer boy."

"Now, Jaune. Don't label yourself because of your status." She took another drink of her wine. "It is what you are. It is _who_ you are."

"No, ma'am. I wasn't downing myself. It...it...never mind."

"No, please, speak your mind."

Jaune gave a surprising glare to Kali.

"Jaune, in your own way, you have been a wonderful person. A good hard worker, a wonderful child to your parents, and a true friend to Blake." She wiped her lips with her hand. "Honestly, I didn't think Blake would have real friends until she met you." She winked at him. "You are the talks of many conversations in the home."

"You're now being modest, Mrs. B," said Jaune. "If anything, just teasing."

"I am serious. You mean a lot to her. She likes you." She stopped for a brief moment. "As you are like a brother to her."

Jaune noticed her tone was a bit off. As if she was trailing away.

"Sometimes, I picture what if you and Blake could build your friendship. Even more than just friends."

"Mrs. B."

"Nah! Let me stop. I don't want to do anything that questions your friendship. You guys are already thick as molasses. Tight as thieves in crime." She took another drink. "You can kind of say that I am a bit jealous. At least your love and your friendship are true. Not rehearsed in their social circles I hang around with. I am grateful to you for being good to my daughter." She bowed humbly. "Please continue to be dear and near her. Stay by her side. Okay, for me?"

A pregnant silence ensued. He wasn't sure if the moment to digest their food or thinking about another conversation topic. Kali massaged her hands while her elbows were on the table.

It was there when Jaune noticed a certain element was missing on a certain finger.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. B."

Kali rubbed her hair before turning her gaze back to Jaune. She didn't answer. Her eyes were focusing on her hands. She noticed that Jaune's eyes were focusing on the same thing. Thinking it was about her wedding band, she immediately placed her hands out of sight.

"Yeah, Jaune. Ask away!"

 _"Well, son, if you feel as though if it is a problem, then I think you shouldn't pursue it. Especially if she has a great boyfriend. The last thing you want to do is produce trouble and create a triangle. In the end, someone will get hurt."_

 _"Son, I love you. I wouldn't lie to you if I didn't. Love is a wonder, but a risk at that. Look, if this girl has feelings for you, then she needs to address those feelings before someone gets hurt. It will be unfair to the boyfriend for he is the innocent party."_

"Jaune?"

 _"I think what you need to do is to address those feelings to the girl. Tell her how you feel. At the same time, you need to tell her that you won't do anything to mess up a relationship."_

" _Listen to yourself. If you feel if this girl is for you, then talk to her. However, she needs to first address her feelings to her boyfriend. The last thing you want to do is to create a triangle."_

 _"Jaune, you are young. You are a gentleman, you have a great spirit. You take care of your responsibilities and you provide for the family even when you don't have to. I love you for it. You are becoming a mighty fine young man. But the last thing I want to see or hear is you getting hurt. I don't want to see my son in a body bag if something bad were to happen."_

Jaune's father's voice rung into his conscience. As if he was sitting next to them in his oily, dusty overalls and holding a can of beer. His heart began beating as the information was dawning. He looked over to Kali as she waited for a response.

"Jaune?"

 _"I doubt that Mrs. Belladonna thinks that way."_

"What is your question?"

 _"You don't know what goes on in a woman's mind, Jaune."_

 _"She has a family. A loving husband and a lovely daughter. She has more to lose than you. Then at the same time, I don't want you to be used."_

"Jaune, sweetie. Are you all right?"

 _"Don't think naive, bro-bro. I just want you to be careful."_

 _"If not for yourself, then for me. Please, I am telling you from experience. I don't want you to go through the same heartache that I have experienced."_

"Jaune?"

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted. Immediately, his attention was on the record player. The record was skipping. He swore under his breath. Excusing himself from Mrs. Belladonna, he turned to the source of the problem. Pulling the needle from the record, he inspected the damage.

"It isn't too scratched." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thank Christ!" He knew his father had some WD-40 or some elbow grease to take care of it. He would have to remind him in the morning.

Thinking the record was safe to play, he placed it back. After putting the needle on the record, it proceeded to play.

The Delfonics' "Hey, Love" began to play.

"Jaune."

Upon turning, Kali was at a not-so-far distance. Actually, she was inches away. He stood motionless. The glow of the candle upon her caramel-colored face gave her a hauntingly yet beautiful look upon her face.

Silence ensued. Both were motionless.

Slowly, she reached for his hand and brought it to her face. The sounds of her inhaling were filling the space between them. Jaune watched bewilderedly as the mother of his best friend was inhaling his fingers. She used her other hand to hold onto his hand. She rubbed gently, giving it a couple of pecks before rubbing his hand on her face.

He closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of her mouth nibbling on his neck. He felt her tongue encircling his neck in light strokes. She would go clockwise or counterclockwise before indenting it with her teeth. He slightly grunted, trying his hardest not to let a moan escape.

The look in his eyes said he is afraid of her more than anything, more so of the situation. He lids completely petrified under her spell, his lips quivering while her hands cornered both his sides. His breathing hastened, the intense rhythm of his heartbeat underwent an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt as her hand slithered toward his body, searching smoothly for the seam of his shirt.

No longer Kali could hold onto the feelings of her inhibitions.

They broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"Do you have protection," asked Kali gingerly.

"I do," replied Jaune nervously.

"Where do you want to do this," asked Kali.

"My room," answered Jaune.

She turned off the music, blew out the candles, and took Jaune by her hand.

He closed his eyes as he felt her lips touching his once again. He couldn't resist. This was wrong. This wasn't right, the blonde thought. Nevertheless, the smell of her perfume, the taste of her lips went against his judgment. Despite his confused feelings, he allowed Mrs. Belladonna to her will.

There wasn't any excitement. Neither was there any disappointment. Jaune remembered one day after school as he and Blake were waiting on her mother to pick them up.

 _Love can be a science. I think when there is chemistry, there shouldn't be any resistance._

 _I think you've read one too many of Weiss' novellas._

 _No! Well, yes, the novellas but I think if there is some form of attraction then why fight it?_

 _All right, Love Doctor. Whatever you say._

 _Just think about it. You can never know what you may attract, Jaune._

Kali entered his bedroom first. Jaune told her that he wanted to be sure that the house was locked. She told him not to take too long.

Jaune returned to the front room where he locked the door. He made his turn back to the living room.

It was a picture of him, Blake, her mother….

...and her father.

It was Sports Day at Beacon Academy. The best friends caused their class to win first prize at the egg toss. They were all in smiles. Everyone looked happy.

 _Just think about it. You can never know what you may attract, Jaune._

He turned the picture around. He asked Oum for forgiveness as he returned to the bedroom.

For two things were about to happen - Jaune's release of his inhibitions and the swell of emotions that he had hidden from Kali Belladonna for that duration of time.

 _"Can I kiss you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can I touch you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can I take the lead?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
